Wolf
by docebarbara
Summary: A wolf finding her mate and what happens between.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor's note:**

**First of all, I want to say that English is not my first language. That's why I wrote this in portuguese. I'm from Brazil, nice to meet you, by the way. lol. But you guys can always ask to google chrome to translate, or explorer, like I do with fan fictions in English. Thanks anyway o/**

**This story it's about werewolves in an AU Universe of Glee tv show. I've seen a lot of fan fic, but almost no one about werewolves. So I decided to wrote my own.**

**I don't own Glee, or the characters. Ryan Murphy does. And this is just for fun, no business.**

**Recadinhos do coração:**

**Então queridos. é a primeira vez q submeto uma historia aos olhos de desconhecidos. Parece brega dizer "sejam gentis", mas por favor sejam *rs*.**

**Escrevi essa história pq de todas as milhares de fan fic sobre Glee/ Faberry, existiam muito muito poucas sobre o tema sobrenatural, sobretudo lobisomens. Eu os acho fascinantes. Logo, resolvi, de pura raiva, escrever a minha. Espero que eu consiga.**

**Opiniões, por favor. **

**Eu não possuo Glee, nem os personagens. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.**

WOLF (LOBO)

Capítulo I

Era um grande lobo escuro correndo batendo as patas sobre a grama fofa, as folhas dos arbustos roçavam em seu corpo. Seus olhos refletiam a luz do luar que passava por entre as copas das arvores mais altas. Corria atrás do pequeno animal com um anseio primal. Era o quê? Um esquilo? Um gato? Não importava. Tudo o que sua mente animal conseguia processar era a fome, o cheiro, a vontade de provar da carne macia e suculenta.

Antes mesmo que a desafortunada criaturinha pudesse saltar e escalar uma árvore, salvando sua vida, o lobo saltou sobre ela, batendo com suas patas em suas costas e seus dentes em sua garganta. Com um puxão brusco em seu pescoço e estava morto.

Não demorou nada para rasgar-lhe o couro e retirar com os caninos nacos de carne. Comeu com gosto e quando acabou, lambeu as patas e o focinho cobertos de sangue, deixando apenas manchas avermelhadas em seus pêlos profundamente castanhos.

Trotou feliz por alguns minutos até que lhe bateu o cheiro. O leve rastro do cheiro mais maravilhoso do mundo. Seus instintos, tendo a melhor sobre a criatura, a fez percorrer sua trilha até sua fonte.

Farejou madrugada adentro, passando rapidamente do parque para o subúrbio, com as casas de cerca branca e caixas de correio na porta. Alguns cães latiam ferozmente para o lobo, outros se escondiam com medo. O lobo não deu uma segunda olhada para eles, finalmente tinha encontrado, na casa mais isolada, o que estava procurando.

A cerca não foi nenhum obstáculo. Conforme cruzava o grande quintal, o cheiro se intensificava, aumentando seu frenesi. Rondou a casa em busca de uma entrada. Pulou por cima dos vasos de planta na parte posterior da casa e apoiando nas patas traseiras subiu no parapeito da janela e com um último impulso caiu pesadamente no chão da cozinha.

O cheiro de comida vindo dos armários e do refrigerador inundavam seus sentidos, lhe lembrando do quanto correu e que já sentia fome novamente. Entretanto, a fonte do cheiro estava ali, a poucos metros de distância, chamando... Vasculhou a sala com os olhos, quando finalmente a viu. Uma mulher. Estava sentada numa poltrona no canto esquerdo. A sua frente vários livros abertos uns sobre os outros em sua mesinha de centro. Sua mão caia livremente sobre o braço da poltrona, deixando-a solta no ar num gesto convidativo...

Quinn estava estudando por três horas quando percebeu que seu corpo pedia por um intervalo. Largou o livro que tinha no colo junto com os outros. Recostou-se na poltrona e contemplou a bagunça a sua frente. Não importava, poderia arrumar tudo depois, agora tudo o que ela precisava era de mais café.

Levantou-se e seguiu em direção à cozinha e serviu-se de uma caneca do conteúdo do bule que descansava sobre no fogão. "Tanta leitura vai me matar", pensou. Recostou-se na mesa da cozinha e tomou preguiçosamente um gole da caneca, fechando os olhos quando o calor bateu em sua garganta.

- De volta ao trabalho! – pronunciou alto para a cozinha vazia.

Sentou-se novamente na poltrona, descansando o copo na mesa da luminária enquanto vasculhava a pilha de livros. Pegou um que não havia aberto ainda e começou a ler. Leu por mais quinze minutos quando sentiu algo estranho. Como se alguém a observasse. Movendo rapidamente seus olhos pelo aposento pegou de relance o brilho de algo refletido no vidro da porta a sua frente. Duas luzes esverdeadas brilhavam olhando para ela. Num impulso olhou para trás, e não viu nada alem dos móveis e da luz que passava pela porta da cozinha. Por um instante achou que estivesse vendo coisas.

Resolveu descansar por alguns minutos para se livrar da aparente paranóia, deixando-se relaxar contra o couro macio do estofado, jogando os pés sobre a mesa e uma das mãos sobre o braço da cadeira. Suspirou, deixando o ar sair lentamente de seu peito...

Estava quase dormindo. Sua consciência caminhando no limbo do quase sonho. Sentiu ar quente na palma de sua mão, como se fosse a respiração de alguém, bem próxima... Mas achou que fosse mais um truque da sua imaginação. Estava embrulhada em sua nevoa de cansaço e fantasia quando ouviu um barulho. Um ronronar estranho, quase um rosnar. Então sentiu algo que parecia uma língua molhada passando pela ponta de seus dedos... Seus olhos abriram-se imediatamente, levantando-se de sobre salto procurando freneticamente o que quer que estivesse na sala com ela.

Não achou nada além de uma sala vazia.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, here we go. Thanks everyone who commented. Again, ask Google or Explorer to translate to you.**

**I don't own anything, even the werewolves, they are a public legend, lol, Just own the story.**

**Recadinhos do coração:**

**Obrigada pelo apoio. Eu ia esperar pra escrever mais, mas me dei conta que eu odeio quando demoram muito a postar uma história que eu estou interessada. É curto, mas o importante é a magica. Ou whatever. Muito sono.**

**Só para saberem, eu não revisei. Então se virem algum erro me avisem que terei o prazer de corrigir.**

**Beijinhos a todos.**

Capítulo II

O gosto... O sabor da pele dela era a coisa mais maravilhosa que já havia provado. Fechou os olhos deleitando-se de prazer, se concentrando em tudo de magnífico que sua língua a fazia sentir. Ronronava suavemente, passando a língua docemente por entre os dedos da mulher, respirando fundo, tentando memorizar o momento.

De repente, lamber não era mais o suficiente. Seus olhos se acenderam de desejo, e sua boca se aproximava vagarosamente da palma da mão estendida. Queria marcar a mulher, fazer seus dentes furar a pele sensível, mordê-la e lamber sua ferida. Não sabia do onde tinha vindo isso, mas sinceramente? Não importava agora. Sua garganta começou a fazer um som mais forte, muito mais profundo do que o ronronar anterior. Parece que isso alertou a mulher que até então dormia para o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Num salto a mulher acordou, e antes que se desse conta, o lobo castanho já estava correndo para fora.

* * *

><p>O relógio tocou exatamente às seis da manhã. O Sol já lançava seus raios por entre as cortinas do seu quarto. Quinn tateou cegamente, batendo a Mao no criado mudo a procura do relógio para fazer com que se calasse. – <em>mais um dia.<em> – pensou.Não que sua vida fosse entediante. Ela tinha trabalho, amigos, estudos... Sim, era entediante, na medida em que a vida de uma enfermeira pode ser entediante. Todos os dias ela acordava às seis e se dirigia preguicosamente para o banheiro, batendo nos móveis em seu caminho. Apesar de reconhecidamente responsável, Quinn nunca foi realmente uma pessoa da manhã, para seu eterno desespero. Preparou o café e quando ficou pronto, tomou uma caneca para si e pôs-se a observar o movimento matutino da rua.

Era tranqüilo. Bem diferente da correria do hospital onde trabalhava. Olhou para o relógio e saiu de seu devaneio, percebendo que se atrasaria.

* * *

><p>A sala estava uma bagunça. Sempre ficava assim na manhã seguinte.<p>

Os objetos que deveriam estar sobre a mesa, jaziam caídos pelo tapete que possuía manchas muito suspeitas. O sofá tinha alguns rasgos novos. Iria precisar de novos remendos e uma nova capa. A colcha da cama em seu quarto havia sido grosseiramente puxada da cama para o chão. Embrulhada no meio dela Rachel dormia enrolada em si mesma.

A luz do Sol prontamente iluminava tudo já fazia algumas horas e o calor se espalhava gradativamente, como era de se esperar. Por volta de meio-dia tornou-se o suficiente para incomodar seu sono. Lentamente abriu os seus olhos e tentou lembrar onde estava. Sentia um gosto estranho na boca, de sangue, terra e mais alguma coisa que não conseguia definir, porém era decididamente horrível. Ergueu a cabeça e reconheceu os móveis do seu quarto soltou um suspiro de alivio.

Resolveu então sair do chão e conferir os estragos.

Na colcha haviam marcar de mordida e – _ótimo, baba no meu cobertor_. As coisas estavam fora de ses lugares, entretanto tudo parecia inteiro. Saldou-se interiormente, caminhando pela casa pequena. Ate que chegou à cozinha.

A porta do refrigerador estava não apenas aberta, escancarada, com algumas prateleiras caídas no chão e pedaços de comida por toda a parte, incluindo um frango comido pela metade que provavelmente estava congelado quando foi arrastado pelo piso. Os armários inferiores aparentavam o mesmo estado, com pacotes de papelão e plásticos meios comidos – _Grande, sinto uma indigestão. – _mas nada a irritou mais do que ver a sua lixeira tombada, seu conteúdo revirado e as moscas voando sobre os restos.

- Puta merda! Filha da puta! Não bastava comer tudo, tinha também que comer o lixo?

Rachel continuou resmungando para ninguém em particular quando subitamente as peças se juntaram e o gosto estranho em sua boca fez todo o sentido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recadinhos do coração:**

**Olá pessoas. Estou procurando alguém para revisar a tradução do word para o inglês, para ficar famosa. Brincadeira. Verdade. Mas só a parte de procurar alguém pra revisar a tradução.**

**Então, eu bem que gostaria de escrever mais rápido, mas cada capitulo é um parto, um filho que nasce e corre pro mundo. *rs***

Capítulo III

A paisagem era sempre a mesma, vista através da janela do ônibus. As pessoas eram sempre as mesmas. Ela nunca havia se importado até agora. Contudo, agora ela havia se deparado com alguém que ela gostaria de encontrar.

Desde o primeiro dia da lua cheia, Rachel não conseguia parar de pensar na mulher de cabelos amarelos que cheirava com o céu e provava ainda melhor. Não que ela tivesse esperanças ou a ousadia de realmente procurar por ela neste momento. Na verdade, tal pensamento suscitava um grande receio de sua parte. Não havia como antecipar quais instintos o lobo dentro dela teria em sua forma humana, ao encontrar a mulher. Claro, essa forma era uma que ela poderia controlar, porém isso não tornava as coisas menos imprevisíveis, como quase tudo em sua vida.

_Eu estive perto de atacá-la - _murmura para si mesma.

Tudo sobre aquela noite, assim como em todas as outras noites, era um borrão, exceto a sensação sublime de estar tão proximo dela, tocando-a, sentindo sua pele. Nada havia sido lúcido dessa maneira. Lembrou-se do quão completa se sentiu, como seu corpo todo foi preenchido de algo que ela não poderia definir, mesmo que estivesse tentando desde que sentira pela primeira vez.

E estivera perto de mordê-la. _E seu eu a tivesse matado?_ O lobo havia voltado lá todas as noites sobsequentes, mas para sua sorte e azar do seu lobo, todas as portas e janelas estavam trancadas, o que não o impediu de permanecer sentado em vigília todo o tempo de que dispunha depois de caçar alguma pobre criaturinha de algum lugar qualquer para onde o lobo tinha corrido. Aquilo era completamente estranho para Rachel. O lobo sempre ficava distante das pessoas o máximo que podia. E agora passava suas noites sentado em frente à casa de uma mulher que sequer conhecia.

O ônibus para e alguém esbarra em seu ombro, fazendo sua mente retornar a realidade. _Gente mal educada... _Alguns passageiros descem e o ônibus entra em movimento novamente.

Mesmo com todo o medo e incerteza, ela não poderia deixar de imaginar quem seria essa mulher e o porquê de todas essas emoções e lembranças, juntamente com algo dentro dela que soava como um rosnado de contentamento e aquela sensação indefinível. O que ela tinha de diferente, de tão especial para conservar-lhe na memória e causar tudo isso? Os encontros, se é que poderia chamá-los assim, haviam até mesmo entrado em seus sonhos, normalmente imagens confusas e desfocadas dela correndo por uma floresta ou perseguindo algum animal. Agora todas as noites ela revive suas horas em frente à janela da casa branca do subúrbio.

O ônibus finalmente chega a sua parada e ela desce, sacudindo os pensamentos para fora de cabeça e seguindo para o trabalho.

* * *

><p>- Então pra resumir, você anda tendo esses sonhos esquisitos? São eróticos?<p>

Quinn suspirou audivelmente, arrependida de ter começado essa conversa em primeiro lugar.

- Não Puck, não são eróticos. São só esquisitos. - O rapaz pareceu desapontado, mas continuou.

- Mas você sonha com o quê?

_São sobre o quê? Uma boa pergunta..._

Já fazia alguns dias que ela tinha sonhos semelhantes. O primeiro, entretanto, foi o mais assustador de todos. Algum cachorro gigantesco tinha entrado em sua casa e tentava-lhe morder a mão. Após esse, sempre eram variações de ver árvores e mato, como se ela fosse o animal correndo. Podia sentir o cheiro da terra de uma forma que nunca sentira antes, ver no que achava que geralmente seria a mais absoluta escuridão e ouvir os sons dos animais noturnos. Muitas outras vezes ela via apenas olhos. O par de olhos mais brilhantes que já havia visto. Eles refletiam a luz da lua e pareciam profundamente tristes, como se quisessem dizer-lhe alguma coisa. Mas após a sétima noite os sonhos simplesmente cessaram.

Quinn parou distraidamente no balcão onde ficavam as fichas dos pacientes internados. Haviam poucos, hoje era um dia tranqüilo.

- Sonhei que era um cachorro, um lobo, não sei, correndo pelo mato semana toda. Mas faz dois dias que não sonho nada. Eles pararam... Quer saber? Não se preocupe, provavelmente foi algum filme bobo da madrugada que mexeu com a minha cabeça.

Puck olhou desconfiado, não deixando o súbito desinteresse de Quinn convencê-lo, mas resolveu deixar de lado o assunto, preferindo observar mais atentamente a amiga a sua frente. Parecia cansada, os olhos estavam profundos e com círculos escuros em volta e seus ombros estavam levemente caídos, dando-lhe uma aparência abatida. Ele desviou o olhar para os prontuários a sua frente e recostou-se no balcão fazendo pose, enquanto lia distraidamente um deles.

- Você parece cansada, deveria parar de estudar a noite toda e se divertir um pouco pra variar.

- Não é tão simples assim, Puck...

- É sim! – respondeu animadamente- Olha, eu sei que você quer melhorar seu currículo, e parar de trocar fraudas como todo mundo aqui, mas na semana que vem vou sair com uns amigos aqui do hospital, gente conhecida...

- Eu não quero sair com os "Machões da Emergência"!

- Qual é gata? Você fala como se fosse um nome ruim! Não precisa ficar com a gente, chama seus colegas de plantão pra vir com você então.

Ela olhou para o sorriso arrogante nos lábios de Puck, ainda não convencida.

- Vai ser um lugar legal, eu prometo. Você precisa de mais ação na sua vida se sua maior preocupação é sonhar que é um cachorro.

_É um bom ponto. _- Ok. Vou pensar nisso.

- Pensa com carinho, babe, te vejo por ai, o dever me chama!

E com um gesto pomposo ele se foi. Quinn sacudiu a cabeça de forma divertida e seguiu seu exemplo.


	4. Chapter 4

ASK GOOGLE CHROME OR EXPLORER OR EVERYONE ELSE TO TRANSLATE TO YOU. THANKS ^^

Recadinhos do Coração:

Eu ainda estou aprendendo a mexer nisso...

Obrigada por todos os comentários e alertas. Vocês são todos muito gentis e espirituosos, além de engraçados. Minha demora sempre se deve à quantidade massante de trabalhos que minha faculdade joga sobre mim. Estou muito cansada.

Eu tentei rever os erros deste capitulo, mas meus olhos ardem, entao se acharem algum me avisem que eu serei feliz em resolver. Eu ja tenho algo do próximo capitulo escrito. Terminarei o quanto antes.

Então,

faberryshipper : eu ainda estou curiosa sobre o tipo de abordagem que eu estou usando. Achei que era comum usar a terceira pessoa... era isso? rs Adorei sua historia!

Erica P. : seus comentários sempre me fazer rir alto. Muito obrigada!

Quanto ao presente capitulo, me perdoem parar num ponto altamente cliché de fanfictions FaBerry, mas as coisas agora vão bem mais rápidas, creio eu.

Alias, eu tive outra ideia para fanfictions FaBerry que eu gostaria de ler, mas ninguém escreve. Sobre vampiros. Mas não esses que brilham ou são "vegetarianos". Vampiros old school. Anne Rice. O que acham? Claro, vou terminar essa antes... já que ela possui uma abordagem mais intimista e tudo mais. Quanto a idéia dos vampiros, eu estava pensando em (tentar) pegar bem pesado, real adult stuff. Mas não posso prometer nada já que nunca efetivamente escrevi esses daydreams que eu tenho.

Por falar em daydreams, eu ando tendo fantasias com a Miss Lea Michele. Não sei bem o que pensar sobre isso... rs

Eu falei demais, eu sei, mas é ue depois de ler 11 textos sobre sociologia, me senti um tanto quanto solitária.

Ah, comentem, pq comentários são amoooorrrrr... rs

Vamos ao que interessa!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

Os saltos eram desconfortáveis, a roupa parecia que mostrava demais e definitivamente fazia um tempo que não usava maquiagem.

Quinn olhou pela janela do carro de Mercedes, sentindo a brisa fria da noite bater em seu rosto. Levou mais algumas semanas e um ou outro bom argumento de Puck pra que tomasse coragem para chamar Mercedes e Kurt para sair com eles.

- Obrigada de novo por isso, pessoal.

Kurt olhou pelo espelho retrovisor com olhos amáveis e sorriu.

- Não acha que deixaríamos você perto do Puck com bebidas, acha?

Mercedes não pode segurar a risada.

Seus sapatos clicavam pela rua quando saiu do carro, esperando seus amigos para segui-la. "_Bem, ao menos Puck escolheu um lugar que parece decente e não um pardieiro"._

Era realmente muito agradável, mas não muito grande, a decoração era simples, mas de muito bom gosto. Poderia até dizer que era acolhedor. Quinn passou pelo homem enorme na porta e parou, esperando seus olhos se acostumarem à luz baixa. Havia um pequeno palco, onde uma banda tocava músicas lentas para as pessoas na pista de dança. Os casais eram iluminados pelo arranjo de luzes sutil que mudava lentamente de cor, conforme a música prosseguia. Havia também mesas espalhadas pelas extremidades do salão, as pessoas sentadas conversavam alegremente, gesticulando e tentando se fazer ouvir por cima da música alta.

Mercedes lançou seus olhos por cima dos ombros de Quinn e rapidamente achou quem estavam procurando. Fez então um sinal para que a seguissem, acomodando-se na mesa onde Puck e dois outros homens estavam sentados, já visivelmente bêbados.

- Eeeeiiii! Quinn! Você veio! Uau, 'tá gostosa! Porque não vai trabalhar assim? Todo mundo seria mais feliz...

Kurt torceu o nariz com desgosto e em seguida lançou um olhar para Mercedes, sussurrando "Parece que começaram a festa sem a gente..."

Quinn suspirou.

- Eu sou enfermeira, Puck. – "_Já é difícil lidar com ele sóbrio..."_

- Nada te impede de ser mais gostosa no hospital...

Foi inábil. Finalmente os dois outros homens pararam de rir e olharam para Quinn.

- Ei pessoal, Essa é a Quinn. Esses são os amigos dela, Mercedes e Kurt. Esse é o Mike e o misterioso no canto é o Matt. Eles trabalham nos raios X... Ei caras, espera, vocês podem ser X-Men? Isso seria legal!

- Acho que o único super poder que eles recebem é aposentadoria precoce e abono por trabalho insalubre! Haha... – Com uma batida na mesa, Kurt começou a rir nervosamente.

Sua risada, porém, morreu ao ver a expressão dos rapazes. Eles olharam entre si por longos segundos, para em seguida explodirem em gargalhadas.

-Cerveja! Cerveja! – Com isso Puck caminhou em direção ao bar.

Quinn ainda não se sentia completamente confortável, suas mãos batiam suavemente em seus joelhos, demonstrando sua ansiedade, e seus olhos estavam passavam pelo lugar sem se concentrar em nenhum lugar em particular. A luz do clube agora dava um tom azul às pessoas na pista de dança e tudo ao entorno deles. Kurt e Mercedes haviam corrido para dançar, deixando-a com Mike e Matt, já muito bêbados para formular uma frase coerente.

O som do microfone sendo batido a tirou de seus pensamentos. O vocalista da banda anunciava que alguém mais iria cantar. A luz então mudou, tornou-se vermelha, agressiva. Uma jovem subiu ao palco, segurando uma garrafa de cerveja. Os olhos de Quinn voltaram-se para ela e quando as primeiras notas de I Love Rock 'nd Roll saíram da guitarra, Puck apareceu com varias garrafas de cerveja não mão.

- Uau! Que judia gostosa da porra!

- Você fala como um marinheiro bêbado, Puckerman. – Disse Kurt, voltando para a mesa, com um Martini na mão e segurando Mercedes pelo braço. No entanto, Quinn não ouviu. Ela estava ocupada demais concordando mentalmente com Puck. A moça era realmente atraente. E quando ela cantou o primeiro verso da canção, Quinn teve certeza de que nunca havia ouvido nada igual em toda a sua vida. Ela era absolutamente fantástica, e não entendeu como alguém com aquele talento estava cantando num clube no fim do mundo de cidade pequena.

Mike e Matt se levantaram subitamente, como que despertos de sua letargia alcoólica e saíram tropeçando até o meio do clube, improvisando passos atrapalhados. Com Quinn e Puck estavam paralisados, Mercedes e Kurt eram os únicos admirando somente a música na mesa.

- Fecha a boca você dois, vão comer uma mosca...

Impossível. Quinn não conseguiu tirar os olhos da cantora e do movimento dos seus quadris. Quando a música acabou, a moça pediu um breve intervalo, após agradecer aos aplausos.

Alertas de que essa seria sua oportunidade, Puck e Quinn levantaram ao mesmo tempo, a tempo de ver a cantora entrar no banheiro feminino. Quinn sorriu diante da vantagem e caminhou para a porta de madeira talhada, lançando um beijo por cima do ombro para Puck. Com um suspiro resignado o rapaz recostou-se na parede mais próxima e tomou um longo gole de sua bebida.

O coração de Rachel parecia querer sair peito tamanha a fúria de seus batimentos. "_Ela está aqui",_ ela pensou. Assim que o cheiro natural de Quinn bateu em suas narinas, ela varreu o clube com os olhos, imaginando ser uma alucinação. Ela não poderia estar aqui. Foi quando ela viu. Uma mulher loira olhando diretamente para ela. Seu corpo começou a formigar e tomou tudo de si para ignorar a vontade de sair ao seu encontro. A besta dentro dela tentava roubar-lhe a consciência, mandando-a buscá-la, tomá-la para si. Conseguiu terminar a canção antes de sentir seus olhos como se estivessem pegando fogo e que suas mãos começassem a temer. Era o lobo dentro dela, tentando tomar o controle.

Agradeceu e desceu do palco. Rachel sabia que devia sair dali, mas não poderia daquela forma, tinha que se acalmar primeiro. Caminhou para o banheiro, deixando a porta fechar atrás de si e agradeceu por estar vazio. Olhou-se no espelho e seus olhos pareciam fogo, sua cabeça doía de vido a luta para manter-se Rachel.

Tomando algumas respirações profundas, ela sentiu seu interior parar de tremer gradualmente, assim como seus olhos lentamente retornarem ao castanho profundo de antes. Ela ainda tremia um pouco, mas seu lobo interior parecia estar se recolhendo. Toda a situação com certeza a tomou os dois de surpresa. Soltando o ar preso em seus pulmões, Rachel virou-se para sair quando algo dentro dela rosnou de prazer ao mesmo tempo em que alguém passou pela porta.

- Oi... É... Eu queria dizer que você estava incrível lá em cima. – Quinn olhou para Rachel. "_Porque estou tão nervosa?"_ disse para si mesma.

Rachel não podia acreditar. Sustentou o olhar de Quinn, tomando coragem para estudar seu rosto pela primeira vez. "_Linda...", _pensou. _"Minha..."_ uma voz profunda ecoou em sua mente, e com espanto percebeu que era ela mesma. Seus olhos viajaram pelo corpo de Quinn, admirando cada curva, tentando descobrir tudo o que as roupas escondiam. Finalmente sua atenção parou no pescoço, sobre a saliência sutil que era seu ponto de pulso. A boca de Rachel encheu d'água apenas em pensar em por sua boca sobre a pele. Lembrou-se do gosto que aquela pele branca e macia tinha e fechou os olhos. O fogo em seus olhos havia retornado, com certeza.

-... está bem? – as duas palavras ecoaram em sua mente. Procurando ocultar a tempestade que se passava em seu olhar, Rachel abaixou a cabeça.

- O quê? – conseguiu dizer.

- Eu perguntei se você está bem. Você 'tá pálida e suando frio... Sou enfermeira, posso te examinar se quiser, pode estar doente e...

"_O quê?"_

Sua mente então começou a trabalhar freneticamente numa saída. Ela não poderia ser tocada, muito menos examinada por aquela mulher. Ela não tinha idéia do que poderia acontecer.

Resolveu apelar para a idéia mais simples possível.

- Me desculpe... Eu tenho que ir... – e com essas palavras saiu correndo pela porta.

- Espera! Eu...

Não adiantava falar. Quinn encontrou-se sozinha e chocada, ouvindo os sons das pessoas rindo e cantando que passava pela porta entreaberta. _"O que foi aquilo?"_. Após alguns minutos, resolveu-se por não se dar por vencida e seguir a cantora para conferir se ela estava bem. Abriu a porta e voltou à meia luz do clube, passando por Puck, que lhe lançou um olhar confuso, seguido por um comentário maldoso.

- Assustou a gata com seu lado selvagem, Fabray?

- Vai à merda, Puckerman!

Assim que seus olhos se acostumaram à luz baixa, Quinn correu os olhos meticulosamente pelo lugar, não achando nenhum sinal da outra garota. Decidiu perguntar ao barman. Ela já havia saído.


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá queridos.**

**A atualização está aqui. Eu tenho mais escrito, mas tenho que digitar ainda. Isso é só um gostinho.**

**Me perdoem por demorar tanto. Eu estive ilustrando um livro infantil, participando de uma exposição, fora os trabalhos da faculdade. Foi terrível, mas eu sobrevivi.**

**Queria agradecer a todos os maravilhosos elogios. Eu nem acho que os mereço, mas enfim. A voz do povo é a voz de Deus.**

**Outra coisa, vocês não me responderam nada a respeito da minha fanfic de vampiro. Eu pensei em algo bem violento e passional. Mostrando como Rachel Berry chegou ao estrelato vendendo sua alma a um demônio loiro, já que teoricamente ela teria os mesmos problemas em ser aceita para os papeis que Lea Michelle (vide as entrevistas dela). Minha mente esta cheia de ideias old school, nada dessa bobeira adolescente.**

**MAS... eu não vou escrever sem o apoio de vocês. Por favor me digam o que acham.**

**Ah, eu não revisei, então deve estar cheio de erros.**

**Beijinhos.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo V<p>

Rachel finalmente se acalmou. Demorou a noite toda, rolando na cama de um lado para o outro, sem dormir. Ela podia sentir o lobo remexendo-se, fazendo-a relembrar inúmeras vezes seu encontro com a garota loira. Na noite seguinte se iniciaria o ciclo da Lua Cheia e o animal dentro dela sempre ficava mais arisco e impaciente diante da perspectiva de sair.

_Logo nesse momento eu encontro a garota dos meus sonhos, literalmente._

A princípio, Rachel se conformou em culpar a proximidade com a Lua Cheia pela sua reação no banheiro do bar na noite passada, bem como a de seu lobo. Mas agora enquanto suas mãos estavam entretidas no trabalho, sua mente não pode deixar de voltar à aqueles preciosos minutos em que esteve tão perto dela. _Foi muito rude sair correndo daquela maneira. Mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? _ Ela nunca correria o risco de se transformar num lugar publico e povoado.

E a forma como seus olhos pararam em sua garganta... Rachel raramente perdia o controle e isso a manteve pensando a noite inteira. Diante esse tempo tentou compreender seus instintos e pensou no que deveria fazer agora. E se a loira a procurasse? O que aconteceu no banheiro não poderia acontecer novamente, parecia que a besta dentro dela queria pular sobre a garota...

Como que por mágica, a porta da lanchonete se abriu com um sonoro ressoar do sino no batente e Quinn passou por ela.

_Eu deveria mesmo estar fazendo isso?_

As sobrancelhas de Quinn se juntaram diante da sua própria pergunta. _Quero dizer, tenho que saber se ela está bem... E saber o que houve... E ter seu telefone..._ Terminou o pensamento com um sorriso. _Mas as coisas não foram o que se poderia se chamar de bem da última vez._ A verdade é que Quinn mais do que saber se a cantora misteriosa estava bem, queria conhecê-la. Algo nela a atraía, apesar do estranho encontro da noite passada.

Lentamente caminhou da porta ate o balcão, passando pelas mesas próximas à parede feita de vidro da lateral do estabelecimento. Calmamente sentou-se no banco do balcão onde Rachel lavava alguns copos.

Assim que ela entrou, um copo quase caiu das mãos de Rachel, cuja mente transitava entre apreensão e felicidade.

- Oi. Meu nome é Quinn. Quinn Fabray.

Rachel olhou para a mão firmemente estendida a sua frente, descrente de que isso estava realmente acontecendo. Poderia ser como a loucura que se apoderou dela em seus primeiros meses como lobo. Era difícil naquela época discernir o que era realidade ou sonho. Mas a duvida se dissipou quando a mulher continuou a falar.

- Nos encontramos ontem no bar... Você saiu apressada, não pude me apresentar. Eu também queria me desculpar... – _Mesmo que eu não saiba muito bem o que eu fiz... _-

- Oi? – disse, colocando a mão gentilmente no braço da garçonete. Rachel piscou, saindo de seu devaneio e olhou para a mão firma em seu braço. Imediatamente a sensação indefinida e arrebatadora tomou conta de seus pensamentos. O lobo em sua mente soltou um choro satisfeito e encheu o corpo de Rachel de alegria. Foi como se isso apertasse um botão dentro dela e tudo fez sentido finalmente. Seu lobo interior estava apaixonado pela garota. _Isso é mesmo possível?_

A besta não se forçou para fora, nem pulou sobre ela e lhe arrancou a carne com os dentes, pelo contrário. Todas as noites de Lua Cheia gastas na janela de Quinn eram na verdade a forma do lobo cortejá-la de longe. Seu corpo parece tremer desconfortavelmente ao toque da loira, o desejo subindo sem seu controle.

- Oi? – Quinn insistiu novamente.

- Um... Oi.

- É... Você parece estranha. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Me desculpa mesmo. Parece que eu tenho esse efeito em você... – Quinn riu da própria piada antes de lhe dar mais caloroso dos sorrisos.

_A menina com certeza é atraente, mas é meio doida..._

- Não, está tudo bem. Tudo ótimo na verdade! Não precisa se desculpar por nada... Eu saio às seis.

Quinn foi pega de surpresa e seus sorriso ampliou-se diante do pedido implícito nas palavras de Rachel. Seus olhos encontraram os da morena, que sorriu de volta. _Ela está... Me chamando pra sair?_

- Um café, na verdade.

Sua face foi subitamente corada pela vergonha de ter dito seus pensamentos em voz alta sem perceber. Decidiu sair antes que passasse por boba novamente.

- Desculpa por isso – disse, vejo você à noite então. Tchau!

Saiu pela porta, repassando mentalmente seu guarda-roupa, procurando algo para impressionar.

Rachel sorriu para si mesma ao ouvir o som da porta sendo fechada. Ela não sabia exatamente o motivo para ter convidado a moça, mas sentiu-se infinitamente melhor do que negar seus instintos, ou os instintos de seu lobo. _Não que eu tenha algo a perder... Que eu já não tenha perdido._


	6. Chapter 6

**ASK GOOGLE CHROME OR EXPLORER, OR OTHER PROGRAM TO TRANSLATE TO YOU! KISSES!**

**Recadinhos do coração:**

**Então, chegamos ao grande passo da história. Bem um dos grandes passos. Eu escrevi isso num KFC, depois de comer batatas sem sal. É um dado irrelevante, eu sei, mas enfim. Eu honestamente espero estar a altura do que eu tenho escrito até agora, até pq minha única experiência com_ descrição _do ato sexual em si foi lendo as fanfictions. Eu queria passar toda a vontade e loucura dessa coisa de animal sem controle e tal, mas sem ser só fisicamente descritiva, do tipo "Fulana pôs o negócio lá, e beltrana passou a mão ali..." como eu já vi em alguns lugares. Honestamente, acho que ainda falta alguma coisa, mas como esta é a minha primeiríssima (fanfiction ever) acho que posso me dar ao luxo de me dar por satisfeita. Por agora. Por este capítulo.**

**Eu fiquei super animada em saber como elas fariam isso, e decidi fazer da maneira mais simples possível. Elas queriam e pronto. O que o lobo quer, o lobo consegue.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo VI<p>

Levou algumas horas e duas ligações para Kurt para Quinn se decidir sobre o que vestir. Kurt ainda estava falando ao telefone com ela quando Quinn terminava sua maquiagem – seguindo suas instruções – e balbuciava algo sobre seu tempo de estudos estar completamente comprometido agora.

- Quem estuda no dia de folga, Quinn? Divirta-se no seu encontro! E conte-me tudo quando voltar! – A voz de Kurt soava levemente robótica saindo da caixa de som do telefone.

- Tem razão, posso estudar amanhã à noite. Não é sempre que eu saio com alguém de qualquer maneira. Obrigada Kurt, Tchau!

Virou-se para o espelho maior no canto oposto do quarto, conferindo a saia curta, sentindo o material com os dedos. Deu-se por satisfeita e riu sozinha tentando imaginar o que Puck diria quando soubesse que ela conseguiu a garota. Ajeitou a blusa e pegou o casaco, as chaves e a bolsa.

* * *

><p>Sentia o ar sair pesadamente de seus pulmões conforme de aproximava. A cada passo, seu coração trovejava, suas mãos suavam e sua boca secava. Seja quem for essa menina do bar tinha certo poder sobre ela. Era como tudo o que dizem sobre amor a primeira vista. Quinn queria saber tudo sobre ela, seus gostos, suas vontades. Em apenas duas vezes em que estiveram frente a frente, parecia difícil resistir ao desejo de tocá-la e conferir se sua pele era tão macia ao toque quanto se mostrava aos seus olhos.<p>

Finalmente virou a esquina e viu a lanchonete e de longe pode ver uma figura pequena, vestindo jeans e camiseta, passando nervosamente o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra. Antes que pudesse perceber, sorriu, vendo como os cabelos castanhos refletiam a luz do pôr-do-sol.

- Você parece nervosa. – disse

Os olhos de Rachel se iluminaram e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso encantador.

- Você também...

Estudaram uma a outra por alguns segundos até que Rachel falou novamente.

- Rachel Berry. – estendeu a mão – Me perdoe sinceramente a atitude rude de minha parte em não ter me apresentado anteriormente. Eu ando muito... Estressada.

Quinn tomou a mão oferecida entre a sua, notando o quão quente ela estava mesmo exposta ao ar frio.

Conforme os dedos de Quinn passavam pelos seus, a morena sentiu algo se mexer dentro ela. Algo feliz. Seu sorriso ampliou e silenciosamente congratulou-se, pressentindo que essa decisão mudaria para sempre sua vida até agora.

- Então, vamos? – A voz de Quinn soou doce aos seus ouvidos, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

-Sim, Claro. Eu sei que eu disse para tomarmos um café, tendo em vista que um café carregaria um comprometimento muito menor de ambas às partes do que uma refeição mais duradoura, mas devido à hora, creio que seria mais apropriado um jantar. Se você me permite, conheço um lugar ótimo aqui perto, onde poderíamos nos sentir mais à vontade, se você não se incomoda em pegar um taxi...

Os olhos de Quinn piscaram e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, mostrando o esforço de seu cérebro para entender todas as palavras que Rachel estava dizendo. A mulher gesticulava nervosamente, até que parou e olhou esperançosamente para Quinn. Demoraram mais alguns segundos para a mulher perceber que Rachel havia parado de falar e que estava esperando uma resposta.

_Ah, sim... O quê ela disse? Ela é linda. Ainda mais quando está nervosa... Foco, Fabray! Ela vai achar que você é louca! O quê ela disse? Ah, apropriado... Jantar... Mais à vontade... Taxi... Mais à vontade..._

- Sim, com certeza.

Só então ela notou que suas mãos ainda estavam unidas.

* * *

><p>Não havia como prever o que aconteceria. Sua imaginação lhe dava invariáveis imagens do que poderia acontecer, algumas suscitando o medo profundamente enraizado nela. Uma grande ironia quando se supõem que ela passa sete noites de cada mês na forma de um lobo gigante.<p>

Rachel não soube determinar se foi o jantar maravilhoso, ou a falta que sentia de compartilhar uma simples refeição com alguém, ou ainda o toque suave das mãos de Quinn na sua, toda a vez que a loira queria mais de sua atenção. O que sentia, contudo, era aquele sentimento novamente que desta vez conseguia definir. Era como se algo dentro dela dissesse que ela não estava mais sozinha. Que não precisava viver na solidão marginalizada que ela mesma se impôs. Que ela poderia confiar nos olhos cor de mel a sua frente e que tudo ficaria bem.

Lembrou-se de como discutiram pela conta, e do sorriso adorável e tímido de Quinn quando disse: "Por favor, quero criar uma boa impressão...". Estava mais feliz do que em toda a sua vida. Estava apavorada também. Mas depois de anos numa existência infeliz e amaldiçoada, que mal haveria em se render a esses sentimentos? _Só um pouco._

Caminhavam para fora para o ar frio da rua deserta. Respirou fundo e tomou a mão branca e aveludada entre as suas, e com outra respiração profunda puxou a enfermeira segurando-a pela cintura, olhando em seus olhos profundos antes de beijá-la. Tão logo seus lábios se uniram, eles se separaram e Rachel pode sentir seu lobo literalmente uivar internamente de prazer, levando Rachel a sentir tudo de forma amplificada. O toque, o calor, o cheiro. Quinn sorria. O lobo está encantado.

- Você cheira tão bem.

E foi assim que elas chegaram ao presente momento.

Quinn fechou a porta de sua casa logo após deixar Rachel passar pendurando seu casaco no cabide na parte de trás da madeira escura. Perguntou se a outra mulher queria algo para beber. Mal a palavra "não" saiu de sua boca, a boca de Quinn estava na dela, beijando-a cheia de vontade.

Rachel movia seus lábios com fome enquanto era guiada por Quinn até o sofá da sala meio iluminada. Recostou-se no braço e deixou a loira tomar o controle do beijo, derretendo sentir a pressão de um corpo quente no seu. Deu-se conta de suas mãos inertes e as pôs embaixo da blusa, acariciando os lados de Quinn. Parecia que a casa havia se tornado muito mais quente do que no momento em que entraram. As duas mulheres então chegaram ao consenso silencioso que havia roupas demais entre elas. Quinn passou a mão pelas costas de Rachel sobre a camisa e afundou suas unhas na carne morena quando esta lhe deu uma mordida particularmente firme na pele macia de seu pescoço. Foi quando Rachel se perdeu. Afastou-se de Quinn e com ambas as mãos, grosseiramente abriu a camisa de Quinn, fazendo um ou outro botão voar pela sala para em seguida rasgá-la fora de seu corpo, deixando-a apenas com seu sutiã.

- Com fome, heim? – Quinn disse com um olhar zombeteiro.

O lobo de Rachel deu um sorriso torto e respondeu com a voz baixa e grossa.

- Você não sabe o quanto...

Com isso, deixou suas mãos correrem pelos seios cobertos da outra mulher, apertando e passando os dedos quentes sobre os mamilos através da renda vermelha, enquanto sua boca caminhava pelo pescoço, beijando e mordendo a carne tenra que tanto desejou no banheiro do bar naquela noite.

Sentia-se no céu. Quando a loira começou a desabotoar sua calça jeans, ela não pode se conter mais e as virou, jogando Quinn de costas no sofá, que felizmente era bem confortável, arrancando a própria camisa, arremessando-a com pressa em algum canto da sala.

Suas respirações estavam pesadas e os olhos escuros de prazer de Quinn a excitou ainda mais. Com um rosnado baixo, lançou-se sobre a loira, que tirou vantagem da posição para arrancar o sutiã de Rachel. As línguas se acariciavam conforme o beijo se aprofundava, explorando uma a boca da outra. Quinn soltou um gemido profundo conforme seu centro se tornava mais e mais molhado e Rachel jurou a si mesma que esse era o som mais sensual que já havia ouvido. Desceu então sua boca para o pescoço novamente, passando para a clavícula.

Quinn não suportava mais. A morena em cima dela parecia um animal tomado pela luxúria. Seu corpo inteiro tremia de tesão e suas mãos não sabiam mais onde tocar, pois queriam tocar tudo, todo o corpo de Rachel. Seu ventre doía e pulsava e sua entrada implorava para ser penetrada. No momento em que Rachel tirou seu sutiã e mordeu levemente o bico intumescido do seu seio direito ela gritou, cravando as unhas nas costas agora nuas da outra mulher, arrastando-a ainda mais próxima, prendendo seus quadris entre suas pernas.

Sobre ela, Rachel rosnou alto de puro prazer juntamente com sua besta interior. As unhas de Quinn querendo entrar na sua pele e seu grito libertaram o lobo excitado dentro dela e seus olhos tornaram-se ouro enquanto rolavam para trás em sua cabeça.

Expirou pesadamente e lançou sua mão para baixo da saia de Quinn, simplesmente puxando a calcinha para fora do corpo da loira, sorrindo orgulhosamente ao ouvir o som do tecido sendo rasgado.

- Meu Deus! – Quinn gritou quando sentiu a mesma mão passar por cima de seu sexo molhado.

O cheiro da excitação de Quinn enchia as narinas de Rachel, deixando tanto ela quanto a besta num frenesi. Ela mordeu o peito esquerdo, arrancando um suspiro da loira, para em seguida lamber o mamilo rosado. Lambeu também o vale entre os seios, respirando e soltando seu hálito quente sobre a pele, deixando beijos desleixados e de boca aberta por toda a pele do abdômen de Quinn, chagando até pouco abaixo do umbigo.

-Por favor. – engoliu com dificuldade – Só me come logo!

Se fosse em qualquer outro momento de sua vida, Quinn se sentiria profundamente envergonhada em dizer algo assim, mas ela nunca esteve com tanto tesão antes, nunca esteve com alguém como Rachel antes. E para o animal dentro da menina entre suas pernas, isso era tudo o que ele queria.

Rachel tremia. Tudo nela era sobre desejo e urgência de alcançar a carne com as mãos e a boca, tocando e provando tudo o que Quinn estava oferecendo. Ela desceu um pouco mais e mergulhou a boca na carne rosada e molhada a sua frente, desesperada para sentir seu gosto. Passou a língua por toda a extensão de Quinn, que gemeu em aprovação.

- Mais! Rachel! Hmmm!

Como era bom ouvir o seu nome vindo dos lábios deliciosos daquela mulher. Rachel sentia-se cada vez mais fora de si. Fechou os olhos e afundou mais uma vez seu rosto no calor de Quinn. Tudo o que podia pensar agora era no sabor e no cheiro preenchendo seus sentidos. O lobo estava junto dela e pela primeira vez em todos os seus anos como um lobisomem, os dois estavam querendo a mesma coisa.

Ela apertou seus olhos ainda mais e quando ela entrou com a língua dentro de Quinn seus olhos rolaram novamente para trás da cabeça, enquanto a mulher embaixo dela miava e gemia tão alto que uma pessoa em seu juízo perfeito teria medo dos vizinhos chamarem a polícia.

Rachel fodeu Quinn com sua língua o mais intenso e profundo que pode como a própria Quinn havia pedido, no meio de sons inteligíveis. As mãos da loira agarraram os cabelos castanhos com força, cavando as unhas no couro cabeludo.

- Dentro! Seus dedos, dentro! Por favor...

Rachel subiu então para o seu clitóris, tomando-o entre os lábios e sugando-o duro enquanto lambia a ponta com a língua coberta com os fluidos de Quinn e sua saliva. A mesma língua passou a traçar círculos em torno, parando eventualmente para lamber sem embaraço todo o sexo da loira enquanto esta empinava os quadris, a procura de mais contato. Dois de seus dedos se aproximaram da entrada de Quinn e a penetraram rudemente. A garota gritou obscenidades, agarrando-se ainda mais aos cabelos de Rachel, miando a cada arremetida. Parecia que Rachel sabia exatamente o que Quinn queria e precisava. Curvou então seus dedos, procurando o ponto especifico que faria Quinn louca.

Era óbvio para Rachel que a garota abaixo dela estava ridiculamente perto do fim inevitável. Quando ela raspou seus dentes pelo clitóris de Quinn, sugando-o em seguida, mais um movimento firme de seus dedos entrando com vigor seu interior foi tudo o que era preciso. Quinn arqueou suas costas involuntariamente, quase se levantando do sofá, levando Rachel consigo ao mesmo tempo em que um som gutural e profundo saia de seus lábios. Seus músculos se retesaram, e Rachel pode sentir seus dedos presos dentro dela.

Abrandando o ritmo, ela ajudou Quinn a descer de seu orgasmo movendo seus dedos lentamente, para dentro e para fora, para logo depois seu lobo a fazer lamber todo seu sexo pulsante e molhado.

Quinn estava mole no sofá. Puxou Rachel para cima, dando-lhe um beijo frouxo sentindo seu próprio gosto nos lábios da morena. Foi tudo tão intenso, tão delicioso e frenético, que Quinn simplesmente rendeu-se ao sono, fechando os olhos enquanto seus braços abraçavam Rachel. 

* * *

><p><strong>Muito obrigada a todos aqueles que têm lido e comentado, e todos os comentários foram absurdamente positivos, algo que eu nem esperava. É como dizem, se quer bem feito, faça você mesmo.<strong>

**Comentem mais *rs*, fico feliz e animada pra escrever mais assim. Quando os comentários baixam, minha vontade também. Beijos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

_Foi um erro. Um grande erro_.

Rachel sentia a brisa fria bater sobre sua pele nua, enquanto ela permanecia sentada no meio de uma clareira esperando pela Lua.

Suas roupas jaziam sobre um galho acima de sua cabeça, onde ela tinha mais certeza de que ninguém as acharia. Depois de tanto tempo, ela já sabia o que esperar, e como evitar que tenha que roubar depois que voltasse a si. Tornou-se uma rotina. Encontrar um emprego flexível, que lhe desse as folgas necessárias sem que essas lhe causassem problemas, depois uma casa distante o suficiente para evitar as fofocas... Abandonar seus amigos, sua família. A cada anoitecer como esse, sentada calmamente na pedra fria, ela pensava em tudo isso, tudo o que ela perdeu.

No inicio houve o desespero de estar sozinha, tardes como essa eram repletas de dor e lágrimas até a luz da Lua trazia uma dor tão insuportável que a levava à inconsciência.

Hoje, porém, ela tinha algo mais para refletir. _Quinn._

Essa moça atraiu seu lobo e o acalmou. Bem, não totalmente, como sua noite juntas mostrou, mas o lobo não machucou ninguém desta vez. Ela foi descuidada... O cheiro da enfermeira charmosa a deixou louca e brincalhona e ela não se importou com as consequências que poderia ter se aproximando tanto de alguém, depois de tantos anos.

Suas costas começaram a doer, e todo pensamento consciente se esvaiu de sua mente.

Quinn estava terrivelmente preocupada. A noite a seu ver foi maravilhosa, mas Rachel saiu antes que ela acordasse pela manhã. Claro, pensou, mais uma canalha. Mas ela jurava que com Rachel seria diferente. Tudo havia sido tão maravilhoso e Quinn se perguntava de onde vinha aquele sentimento de que ela conhecia a garota há muito tempo. Talvez seja por isso que ela se sentia tão chateada por ter acordado sozinha. Claro que ela não deixaria as coisas ficarem dessa forma e foi assim que seu turno no hospital acabou ao bar onde Rachel trabalhava, só para ser informada pelo bartender que essa era sua noite de folga.

Em casa, sozinha e cheia de incertezas, Quinn sentou-se na sua poltrona e pegou o livro que estava lendo fazia dois meses. Logo sua atenção de dissipou e seus olhos divagaram pela casa e alguma coisa sobre a sombra azul em um quadro na parede a fez lembrar que o lixo ainda estava na cozinha e deveria ser posto para fora. Suspendendo o saco preto para que não arrastasse no chão, abriu a porta da cozinha sem jeito e empurrou seu corpo para manter aberta. Depois de alguns passos chegou até a lixeira na rua onde depositou o saco sem o menor cuidado, fazendo com que as latas batessem umas nas outras com um som metálico.

Sem perceber, seus olhos esquadrinharam a rua e para a sua surpresa cruzaram com um par de olhos brilhantes. Quinn não conseguia distinguir o que era aquilo àquela distância, muito menos na escuridão da noite, mas quando seja lá o que for se moveu seu cérebro registrou o medo.

Um lobo enorme estava a sua espreita.

Assim como muitas pessoas comuns, Quinn não tinha a menor ideia de como proceder numa situação assim a não ser que ela deveria fugir e sair do que poderia ser o campo de ataque do animal. _Eu deveria ter assistido mais Animal Planet_, ela conseguiu pensar antes de lentamente dar um passo para trás em direção à porta. Isso, movimentos bruscos poderiam despertar a fera e fazer com que ela, Quinn, acabasse em pedaços. O lobo, se é que era um lobo mesmo, dava passos lentos em sua direção e já estava em sua calçada no momento em que ela conseguiu fechar a porta da cozinha.

_De onde diabos veio aquilo? Céus! _Quinn perdeu minutos pensando para quem ela deveria ligar. _Policia? SUIPA? Qual era o número do controle de animais mesmo? Nunca tive que ligar pra lá._ Consultou a internet e finalmente achou o número, só pra ser atendida por uma voz sonolenta que disse que um dos seus agentes estaria a caminho.

- Mas parece um lobo enorme! Pode partir uma pessoa ao meio!

Pelo descaso, obviamente a atendente não parecia impressionada.

Assim que desligou o celular um barulho veio do quintal. A coisa estava arranhando e cavando a porta como um cachorro preso do lado de fora de casa. Um terror tomou conta da mente de Quinn, que desejou que aquele agente chegasse o mais rápido possível.

Pensando que ela deveria ao menos arrumar uma maneira de se proteger, pegou um dos martelos na caixa de ferramentas esquecida embaixo da pia. _Não que um martelo pudesse fazer diferença se esse lobo resolvesse me comer..._

Dando a volta e olhando por entre a cortina da janela ela podia ver um animal muito grande deitado com a cabeça de frente para a porta.

Encolhida na poltrona da sala, em algum momento da madrugada seus olhos sucumbiram à vigília e acabou dormindo. A luz dos primeiros raios da manhã entrava pela janela e batia nos olhos de Quinn, que acordou num salto, assustada. Correu para a janela da cozinha e viu que o bicho não estava mais lá. Soltando um suspiro de alivio, pensou que talvez as autoridades tivessem vindo e o tivessem levado embora afinal.

**Eu nem to muito satisfeita com esse capitulo, mas consegui terminar.**

**Me deixem saber o que pensam.**


End file.
